


Bath Time

by WheretheRiverflows



Series: The Domestic Life of the Hero of Hyrule [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nudity (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheretheRiverflows/pseuds/WheretheRiverflows
Summary: You make the Hero of Hyrule take a bath after a long day.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda)/You
Series: The Domestic Life of the Hero of Hyrule [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Bath Time

The gentle quaking of the earth from far away explosions was all the cue you needed to begin running the bath after setting your book down. When the water was just the perfect temperature, the door slammed open. Link, drenched with rain, mud, a little bit of blood, and some mysterious goo, stepped onto the mat.

“Ah, ah! Clothes off before you take one more step, mister!”

Link quirked a brow at you, and embarrassment swept over you. 

“Don’t get smart with me or I won’t wash your hair how you like it.”

Link wasted no time stripping after that. As Link moved himself to the tub, you threw his clothes back outside to be dealt with later. 

The tub itself was tucked under the stairs, replacing the storage crates that had previously been there. Made of a sizable carved stone, the tub was commissioned by Bolson. The appearance of it was due to one too many roadside creatures Link always managed to wrangle somehow ending up in your shared bed.

Link’s eyes slid closed in the comfort of the warm water. The water had turned absolutely disgusting the few seconds he had been submerged. You gave him the soap to scrub himself before you emptied the basin.

Link was behind you, wrapped in a fluffy towel, teeth chattering. The water stilled and Link went through two more tubs full of water before you deemed him clean enough to join him. Smelling salts and sweet oils joined the steam and filled the room with calming scents.

Link’s arms wrapped around your waist, bringing your back to his chest. Your hands traced up and down his thighs, making them twitch every once in a while.

“So I got together with Prima today, and she taught me some new recipes that we could try. I made one for dinner. It’s on the table when we’re done in here.”

Link hummed, carding his fingers through your damp hair. 

“We should really go out just to get some more ingredients. Not that I don’t love Hyrule rice, eggs, and bird, but sometimes I really just want a bowl of soup.”

It often felt like you were speaking to yourself when you spoke to Link, and sometime it was actually the case. Link would be off in his own world on particular days and you would prattle on about unimportant things. He was usually trying to remember old memories or thinking about how slowly he was rescuing the princess. At least he told you that he was being slow.

“Get some tomorrow,” he murmured in your ear, delivering a playful nip after.

“I love you.”

It was something rarely spoken, but often understood in your relationship. 

“I love you too.”

The water had grown cold, so the two of you stepped out. You shared a towel and your body was now at its normal temperature. You covered yourself in a nightgown you’d sewn, and Link was down to his underwear. 

As the two of you ate at the table., you would sneak glances at Link. He was lost in thought. He usually was while eating at home. Your hand reached out to his, and he visibly relaxed under your touch, giving you a small smile.

“What should I read tonight,” you asked after the two of you settled in bed. Link shrugged, his eyes glittering. You plucked your favorite book from the shelf, a collection of fairy tales from the various regions, and jumped into bed beside your lover.

Link settled himself into your chest, his arms wrapping securely around your waist. Your fingers carded through his hair as you opened the book with one hand and began to read.

After the first short story, Link was out cold. He always was when you read to him. Something about your reading voice always managed to lull him to sleep, which you took pride in. The book was closed and placed on the nightstand, and you maneuvered your body so it intertwined with Link’s perfectly. You had never felt more tranquil than this moment.


End file.
